


I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Possible spoilers for 5:22 6:03 6:05 6:06, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Dean asks Cas about his brother.





	

Back held stiff and straight, Dean eyed his brother, his distrust evident in his gaze as Sam walked out the motel room door. 

He blew out a heavy breath, one that he seemed to always be holding around his brother anymore as the door closed after Sam. Dean’s eyes slipped closed as he tore his attention away from the door, one hand lifting to run down his face before he began to pace. 

“Cas,” he called out before turning to pace in the opposite direction only to receive no answer. He scoffed in annoyance, licking his lips as he shook his head at the angel, sighing in irritation. 

_Pray, right…_

Dean squeezed his eyes tightly closed as he turned to pace back the way he’d come.

“Uh, there once was an old lady who lived in a shoe,” he muttered, a muscle twitching in his jaw, “the shoe I’m gonna kick Cas’s feathery ass with if he doesn’t get down here!” He finished with a growl, his voice slightly raised. 

He paused in his steps prying open one eye, looking around only to once again find no angel. 

“Goddamn you, Castiel!” Dean shouted angrily into the empty room through his teeth. 

“God’s not answering, but you can leave a message,” Castiel answered dryly, from behind the hunter, his tone as dead-pan flat as ever. 

Dean turned, brows raised, a small ‘heh’ of air leaving him at the sight of the angel before him. 

“Cas,” Dean murmured in greeting. 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel replied softly. 

Dean shook his head as he looked at the angel a pained look in his brilliant green eyes, “What is that thing, Cas?” He asked, “What is it, because it sure as hell isn’t my brother,” Dean said, eyeing the angel as he awaited an answer, braced himself for it. 

Castiel lowered his gaze and shook his head, “I don’t know,” he murmured before returning his attention to Dean. 

Dean’s brows rose, taken slightly aback that Castiel of all people, or angels, whatever, didn’t know. 

“You don’t know?” He echoed, brow furrowing angrily, “What about this promotion of yours? Shouldn’t you be omnipresent and omnipotent or whatever?” Dean spat angrily. 

Castiel sighed, turning his head, staring off a moment before returning his attention to Dean, “I’m not God, Dean,” he answered simply. 

Dean stepped closer to the angel, face contorted in angry lines, “Yeah, well, I need to know what the hell happened to my brother and what that _thing_ is walkin’ around in his skin,” Dean growled in the angel’s face. 

Castiel sighed, lips pressed in a thin line as he stared unflinchingly into Dean’s infuriated eyes. 

“What is it, Cas? Does he got a demon riddin’ his ass now or what?” Dean snapped. 

Castiel huffed out a breath through flared nostrils and looked away momentarily before looking back at Dean. “Lucifer,” he began, sighing out a breath and shaking his head. “You said yourself that your time in hell would be nothing compared to Sam’s,” he answered. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed, lips pressed in a thin stubborn line, “What did Lucifer do to my brother?” 

Castiel didn’t answer only quirked a brow at Dean as he stared undauntedly into Dean’s eyes. 

A muscle in Dean’s jaw twitched, “What’s wrong with him?” He asked, voice deadly soft. 

Castiel shook his head, “I truly don’t know, Dean,” the angel answered, “I’m sorry.”

Dean blew out a breath as he hung his head and took a step back from Castiel, turning to pace away. He shook his head as he paced, “I dunno what to do, Cas,” he muttered. 

Castiel drew in a deep breath, “Don’t turn you back on him, don’t trust him… be… careful.” 

Dean turned around, his eyes meeting Castiel’s, staring into the angel’s intense azure eyes, a deep sorrow filling his own before he tore his gaze away and nodded. 

“Yeah,” he agreed softly, “yeah, I know.”

Castiel stepped forward, moving over to the elder Winchester’s side in the flutter of angel wings and lifted a hand, laying it on Dean’s shoulder. 

“I am… sorry, Dean,” Castiel offered softly. 

Dean looked back at the angel over his shoulder and nodded, “Yeah…”

He tuned his head, staring off toward the beds, “He allowed me to get vamped,” Dean said. 

Castiel’s hand fell from Dean’s shoulder, “Yes, I know,” he answered. 

Dean turned to look at the angel, “You know?”

Castiel sighed and tilted his head to the side, “Angels still talk, Dean…” he explained simply. 

Dean scowled angrily, “If you knew why didn’t you _do_ somethin’?” He growled. 

A muscle twitched in the angel’s jaw, “Because I’ve been,” he started only to clamp his mouth closed angrily and nod, lips pressed in a thin line, “I’ve been pretty busy myself, Dean,” he spat. 

Dean eyed the angel, knowing what Cas said was true with Raphael out there trying to restart the Apocalypse. 

He nodded and sighed heavily, “Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean allowed, his gaze falling away from the angel.

“Be careful, Dean,” Castiel said, “if you really need me, you know how to find me.” 

“Heh,” Dean nodded, rolling his eyes slightly, “yeah, right, pray.” 

Castiel turned to go only to pause and look back over at Dean, “You can leave out the part about my feathery ass,” he said with a nod, eyeing the hunter. 

Dean snorted softly, the corner of his lip quirking upward just slightly, “Yeah, I’ll try to keep that in mind.”

Castiel nodded before disappearing in the flutter of angel wings. 

Dean’s gaze moved over the motel room, his mind racing with possibilities of what was wrong with Sam, what it could be that was wearing his brother’s face that sure as hell wasn’t his brother. Right now he had no clue, but he would, he’d find out, because one thing was for sure, he was going to damn well get his brother back, goddammit.


End file.
